


Dear Techno, be careful

by WinterWandering



Series: Dear, I miss you [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: a third
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dear, I miss you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Dear Techno, be careful

Dear Techno, 

I’m writing this from home. You better be careful out there, okay? I can’t- I can’t lose another son. 

Please. I beg you. Come home. 

Oh god. Techno, why weren’t you careful? I don’t- 

_ (Tears stain the letter, and the handwriting becomes shaky.) _

I miss you. I miss you so much. 

You were supposed to come home…! And I was supposed to die before you all, happy with my life as I died, surrounded by you all! By the ones I loved!

You weren’t supposed to die before me!

_ (The paper is crumpled here, perhaps out of anger or sadness?)  _

I miss you so much. I miss all of you so, so much. 

Love you, 

Philza


End file.
